


Something To Smile About

by roybot8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shirogane is just happy to be accepted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roybot8/pseuds/roybot8
Summary: She lied when she said it.Okay, "said" is harsh.Her brainwashed self said it.She could only watch.It wasn't a TV show. Just another Killing Game.But something's different.





	1. First day of Awakening (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! I tried. :P

Shuichi woke up with a groan.

_Where are we?_

Looking around, he, Maki, and Himiko, appeared to be in a warehouse, with strange pods lining the walls. 

Maki was the first to speak. "Good to see your awake, are you okay? You were out for a while." Shuichi couldn't help but smile when he saw Maki caring for him. "Nyeh, we woke up inside these weird pods" Himiko mumbled just loud enough to hear. _We woke up inside these?_ Shuichi wondered. "Anyways," the teen started, walking around the room, looking for a way out, or something useful. All he found was a cassette. "We should probably take a listen to this," After a quick agreement,Shuichi plugged in the cassette to the recorder, and an audio file began to play.

"So, what's the plan for them?" A voice started out, though the gender was unidentifiable. "Well, I decided to make up a 'TV show scenario!'" The second voice, a girl, though clearly not Tsumugi, said cheerfully. "TV show?"  
"Yes!"  
"What about the mastermind?"  
"Great question! I'm gonna brainwash this blue-haired beauty so that all she can do is watch, as her body goes on it's own. Also, the robot is gonna have some 'inner voice' thing, I haven't fully figured it out yet."  
"Whatever you say, boss"  
"Thank you, loyal minion! Unfortunately, because we're laying low with our location, it's gonna have to be in the Neo World, **_again_**."  
"Uh, so they're _not_ gonna die?"  
"Sadly, yes. I can't figure out how to keep them dead, so the most I can do is slow down the awakening process. But Anyways! Let's get started with-" The recording had ended abruptly, but not until after telling _very_ vital information. 

Nothing was said as shock set in, until they said the exact same thought.

"(NYEH?!) THEY'RE ALIVE?!"


	2. First Day of Awakening (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko: Why is there a burial yard here?  
> Maki: To bury people.  
> Himiko: But why is it here?  
> Maki: I just answered that.  
> Himiko: No, I asked why there is one in this place.  
> Maki: ...Dunno, maybe to BURY PEOPLE.  
> Himiko: I... whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are probably just gonna be random things with no real context.  
> Not this one though. There is a burial yard here, and this is said off screen.

"NYEH! They really are!"

Himiko had been running in excitement for five minutes over the fact of their friends being alive. Maki meanwhile was shedding a few tears by Kaito's pod.  
There were pods for everyone except Kiibo, who was instead in a robot holder thing. Shuichi had found a door and was exploring the area, before explaining his findings.  
"There's a dining hall and kitchen, with a large food storage, enough to feed the fifteen of us that eat for years. We have lots of water as well."

Maki smiled and paused looking through a toolbox for ways to repair Kiibo. "Nice to know we won't starve at least, anything to point out who kidnapped us?"

Shuichi frowned. "No, the only other places were a library, a rec room, an AV room, and a burial yard. I did see some blocked stairs, so there is probably a lot more."

"A...burial ground?" Himiko asked.

"Y-Yeah" Was Shuichi's only response.

"Ok then" Himiko looked visibly confused, but shrugged it off. Maki rolled her eyes, before going back to searching through the toolbox. ~~~~

"Do ya need help?" Himiko asked the assassin. Maki gave a curt 'No' in response. Himiko sighed. This was going to be a _long_ week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: How to repair a Robot.
> 
> Also, Maki is going to be more expressive, as you can tell. Nothing too much, but still more than in-game.


	3. How to Repair a Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro: So...  
> Kiyo: Amami no.  
> Rantaro: I may have punched the Bursar.  
> Kiyo: AMAMI. WHAT DID I TELL YOU.  
> Rantaro: Not to?  
> Kiyo: YES! GO TO THE BOX!  
> Rantaro: I'm sorry.  
> Kiyo: GO.  
> Rantaro: Okay i'm going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined this with a Hamilton reference if you couldn't tell.

[REBOOTING]

[SCANNING]

[CURRENT PERSON: MAKI HARUKAWA]

"Maki...?"  
"Good to see your awake, **Kiibo**."  
Kiibo blinked. By his calculations, he shouldn't have survived the explosion, yet here he was. Actually, where _was_ he? That thought became his next question. "Where am I?"  
"You're in a warehouse, nyeh." Oh. He hadn't even noticed Himiko and Shuichi standing behind Maki. "We have a lot of explaining to do, so just hang on, Kiibo-kun."  
"...Very well, Saihara-san. But who fixed me?"  
"Harukawa-san did" Shuichi responded, before explaining what had happened and what they knew. Kiibo could hardly take it all in, but one thing in particular stood out to him.  
"Everyone is... alive?" He was confused, but actually really happy that everyone, even Kiyo, was alive. He could only smile. "Do you have any idea who'll wake up next?"  
"No," Shuichi started, "There isn't a way to tell. but if I had to guess, it would be either Chabashira-san, Iruma-san, or Yonaga-san, er _chan_." Angie insisted Shuichi refer to her by chan instead of san, and only him, for reasons he couldn't fathom, but complied anyway. She was giving him a dark yet oddly cute look, so he just went with it.

Either way, Kiibo seemed happy about Miu being a probability, and the four spent the rest of the day exploring and playing some board games they found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: .eil a si rellik laires eht ijuugnihS oyikeroK


	4. Because She Pretended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo is not what Himiko thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a headcanon of mine.

"So, ever heard of ------?"  
"No, what is it?"  
"Well, the long-haired mask is actually being haunted by his sister."  
"Oh."  
"So, this ghost is going to be the one acting as masky here. He's just going to watch, like blue-hair."  
"Ah, ok then..."

Himiko was silent. Shuichi had found the cassette earlier, and they had just taken a listen. As it kept going, she noticed bits and pieces that eventually culminated into what she said. "So, he's _not_ a serial killer, _not_ that creepy, and _not_ in an incestuous relationship?" Indeed, everything said during the third trial were lies. Kiyo's sister claimed it to seem like he was crazy, and actually wanted the relationship when she was alive, but he refused it, so when she died, she possessed him to be with him. It was creepy.  
"We'll cross the bridge of who's in control when we get to it, but if needed, I wouldn't mind performing an exorcism." Kiibo stated. He was right, they would cross the bridge when they came to it, and that time would be very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: .. - .----. ... / -. --- - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ..-. .- ..- .-.. - .-.-.- / .. / ..-. --- .-. --. .. ...- . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-


	5. The Anthropologist and the Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you forgive me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

“Why? After what I did?”

”It’s not what you did though, it was your sister.” Himiko replied to Kiyo, who had woken up that morning. The two continued to talk, until Kiyo finally admitted she was right. He didn’t do anything. He was just a vessel for her.

Kiyo cried. When he first woke up and Himiko apologized to _him_ , he broke down, like he was doing now.

He was _here_ ~~~~, with _friends_. 

He wouldn’t be stuck alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never doing this on my phone again.
> 
> Next time: “She liked you, idiot. They both liked you.”


	6. Land of Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi realizes somethings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough eh?

Korekiyo, Kiibo, and Himiko watched as Shuichi's and Maki's conversation got more intense. The two were talking about the ones not awake, and when the conversation turned to Angie and Kaede, the assassin called the detective out for being so dense.

"I give up! Saihara, you're an idiot," Maki grumbled, before she stormed off.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" Shuichi retorted, going after her.

The trio looked to each other.

"Well that was something," Himiko said.

"Indeed, we should go after them." Korekiyo replied.

"Yes, but first things first. I have a card game to win." Kiibo exclaimed.

"Nyeh, I think your mistaken, _I'm_ the one who's going to win. I have the power of magic!" Himiko replied.

"I-is that a challenge?!"

"Yep! You're on, robot man!"

"Kekeke, you two, stop bickering, we don't know who is going to win yet, so let's just go," The two looked at Korekiyo, before nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I didn't have many ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I guess... If anyone bothered to read this.


End file.
